Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Arabian Princess
Summary: Heero refuses to let Relena leave after she visits him. Based on the song by F. Loesser.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value, and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this story or the use of characters owned by Sunrise and Bandai. Words and music of "Baby, It's Cold Outside" are by Frank Loesser.

Note: If you are unfamiliar with the song, see the lyrics on my LiveJournal (woodlandelf)

Baby, It's Cold Outside

Relena looked for her clothes. "I really can't stay." Heero was "helping" her.

He hid her jacket while her back turned to him. "It's very cold out there."

"I've got conferences and meetings to attend."

He hid her gloves and hat while she searched for them. "It's cold outside," he repeated.

"The evening has been," she started while she looked behind the couch. She remembered _something_ being tossed back there in their passion.

"You know, you answered my prayer. I was hoping you'd drop in."

"Very lovely," she finished. She turned to face him for a goodbye.

He took her hands and frowned. "Your hands are frozen."

She tried to be strong, but she could feel her determination wane. "If I don't get back, my staff will start to worry."

"What's your hurry? It's just 'boring old meetings.' You said so yourself," he reminded her.

"The president will probably be pacing the floor," she argued.

"We have a great fire going. It's very cozy, perfect for snuggling and hot chocolate," he countered. He wrapped his arms around her.

"So really, I'd better go."

He held her tighter. "Please, don't hurry. I could make more hot chocolate."

She considered this as she leaned against him. "Well maybe just a half a drink more."

He smiled. "Feel free to put on some music while I go make some more."

* * *

Relena shook her head once he returned with the mugs. "The public might think it's a disgrace." 

He looked out the window. "It's getting real nasty outside."

She took a sip. She gave him a devious look, knowing his special ingredient. "Say, what's in this drink?" She knew he did not spice it up with cinnamon.

"I doubt your driver can make it back here; no one can drive in that mess," he continued, ignoring her question.

She shook her head with a smile. "I wish I knew how—"

He cut her off with a kiss and noted how the flames reflected in her eyes. "Your eyes are sparkling like the stars."

"…to break this hold you have over me," she finished.

He laid her down on the blankets by the fire once more. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Your hair looks swell."

She giggled at his comment. "I should probably protest this, sir."

He cuddled closer. "Mind if I move a little closer?"

"At least I'm going say that I tried," she told herself as she moved into him.

"You wouldn't want to bruise my ego now, would you?"

"I don't have time for this," she muttered as she tugged on his shirt with her teeth.

"Baby, don't hold out," he groaned.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside," she said sardonically at the same time he reminded her.

* * *

He tugged on her hair and devoured her neck. She nipped at his chest and ran her hands through his hair, messing it up more than before. He smirked as his hands went automatically to the spot that made her scream. He went right to work, caressing and stroking until he got his desired effect. At one point, one of them moaned, "C'mon baby." He quickened his pace, and she tightened her grip on him.

* * *

Relena panted in the mess of blankets on the floor. "I really, really have to go." 

"Baby, it's cold outside," he muttered sleepily.

"For the last time, no, I can't go." She arched her neck to search for her things. She told herself she meant it this time, but Heero knew she would stay.

He moaned. "Don't let the cold in. Stay here with me." He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she wore him out, and he was not able to do it. He was barely able to keep his eyes half open.

"You've given me…" she paused as she stared at the ceiling. Were those _her_ clothes stuck up there?

"Very glad you stopped by," he murmured lazily.

"…a very wonderful welcome home," she finished. The clothes were not going to get themselves down.

"It's a bad storm out there," he said. Though, if he was able to see out the window at the blinding storm or if he was just saying it so that she would stay, she did not know.

"My brother's in town with his wife. I told her I was going to visit Dorothy so they wouldn't follow me. If I don't get back, my sister-in-law is going to get even more suspicious," she explained.

"You look so delicious," he kept saying in his near sleep. "Did you put that cherry lip gloss stuff on them?"

"I'm sure my brother will be waiting by the door, waiting to kill us both." She slipped on a few articles of clothing. Heero tried to stop her, but it was a lazy attempt.

"Remember when I first got to taste it? You were getting pulled out by the undertow in Hawaii, and…we…kissed." He yawned and seemed to be having another conversation entirely.

"I know more than one politician who has a mind vicious enough to blackmail me for this or worse," she fretted.

He looked at her with eyes glossy from tiredness. "Gosh, your lips look delicious."

She looked at him pitifully. She couldn't very well leave him like this. "I can stay for another cup of hot chocolate, but that's it," she warned. She would slip out as soon as he fell asleep.

"I've never seen such a blizzard," he muttered, flipping randomly between subjects.

* * *

After finishing what must have been her fifth mug, Relena was nearly dressed. She just needed to find where he hid her coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and other items to keep her warm. He whimpered in protest at her state. "I've got to go home," she protested. 

"You'll freeze without a jacket," he noted. He still lay on the floor by the fireplace.

"Then tell me where it is!" she hissed sending him an ugly look. She glanced in the mirror. "Ugh, my hair. Where's your brush or comb?"

"The snow is piling up," he argued.

She looked at him. He looked like a little boy begging his best friend not to return home and to stay for a sleepover. She smiled warmly. "You've been great, Heero, and it's not like I'm leaving forever."

The fire reflected in her eyes again from his angle. He smiled. "Your eyes have an inner flame; now everyone can see what I've always seen."

"Don't you understand?" she said, a little exasperated.

He frowned and seemed to understand she was really leaving this time. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's going to be all over the press tomorrow."

"I don't care about that. You'll kill me…"

"If anything, they'll just imply what they don't know for fact!" She shook her head.

"…if you catch pneumonia and die."

"I can't stay. I have to go," she insisted again.

"Stop with that old excuse," he ordered a bit sternly. He seemed to have gathered his wits and stood up. "It's warm in here—"

She smiled, knowing what he was about to say, and said in unison with him, "Ahh, but it's cold outside."

* * *

Heero held the door open for Relena. "Brr, it's cold outside…." 

"It's cold out there," she agreed.

"Surely you can stay longer. You've already wasted enough time here."

He had a point. Leaving now would not stop any of the gossip. "Well…I really shouldn't…but okay, fine. I'll stay."

* * *

He grinned and tumbled with her in the blankets and cushions again. "I'll make it worth your while." He found her spot once more and stroked it. 

She moaned, "Ooh, do that again!"


End file.
